


Sympathy

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course you were suspicious of the glances Lucifer had been giving you. Maybe it was all in your head. Maybe you just wanted the attention. Or maybe it could be that Lucifer was actually staring at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy

Everyone assembled in the Bunker kitchen after cleaning up after the hunt. It had been relatively easy, just a vamp nest, easy compared to the apocalypse. Cas had healed everyone’s wounds, but the blood – some your own, mostly the vamps’ – still had to be washed off.

 

Soon you found yourself along with the boys and the angels in the kitchen looking for food. The humans were hungry and after taking care of cleaning and now dressed in pajamas, food was a priority. Dean threw together some ham sandwiches and Sam grabbed three beers from the fridge. You collapsed into a chair. The angels sat on the other side of the table and the boys sat on either side of you. The humans in the room quickly started to wolf down the food while the angels looked on - Cas with disinterest and Lucifer with detachment and a slight humor, his eyes settling on you.

 

You shifted slightly uncomfortably. Maybe you should’ve worn something more than a thin tank top and pajama pants. You shook your head softly clearing your head. You pushed yourself back away from the table.

 

“I think I’m heading to bed.” You said. You dropped your plate in the sink and quickly scurried to the door. You cringed at the fact you were running away. You were a hunter! You should be braver than this. But then again, it was Lucifer. Before you could escape, you heard another chair scrape the floor.

       

“I believe I’ll do the same.” You heard Lucifer’s cool voice float. You stopped short and felt the breeze shift in the room. The air around you nearly froze as he stopped behind you. You knew you were blocking the door, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move.

       

“Y/N,” he said. You flinched at how your name fell from his lips. Quickly you stepped out of the way. He stepped back.

“After you,” he gestured sweepingly towards the door. Blood rushed to your face. Dean noticed your hesitation.

 

“You okay, Y/N?” You nodded sharply then bolted out the door. Safe in your bedroom, you collapsed on your bed. You grabbed a pillow, shoved your face in it, and screamed in frustration. You lifted your head and settled into the bed.

 

“I get the distinct feeling that I make you nervous.” A phantom voice sounded from the other side of the room. You jumped up and stifled a scream. Lucifer was leaning against the door – the picture of cool and collected. You wanted to chunk your pillow at him. You could’ve sworn that the door hadn’t even opened.

 

“How did you…” You started before Lucifer interrupted.

 

“I am an angel, remember? I do have wings.” He stood up straight. You moved so that you were sitting cross-legged and pulled your screaming pillow into your lap. You waited for him to tell you why he was there. He never said.

 

“Lucifer, what are you doing in my room?” You finally asked. He smirked down at you.

 

“I wanted to see you.” You rolled your eyes.

 

“You just saw me not 10 minutes ago. You think I’m pretty or something?” You asked sarcastically.

 

“Yes, actually.” He muttered almost to himself. He crossed the room in a few steps and stood at the foot of your bed watching you carefully.

 

“You fascinate me.” He said matter-of-factly. You laughed humorlessly.

 

“I fascinate you?” You echoed almost mockingly. You let your face drop expressionlessly.

 

“I’m not fascinating.” You deadpanned. His face scrunched in thought.

 

“Obviously you are. Otherwise I wouldn’t be completely enthralled by you.” His head cocked to the side like you’ve seen Cas do a million times. Must be an angel thing.

 

“You don’t see your own value, do you?” You shook your head.

 

“I’m nothing special.” You muttered. He crossed the room quickly. He took your chin in his hand and forced you to look up at him.

 

“There is no one that has ever captivated me. Granted, I’ve spent millennia in the cage, but that’s not the point. How could you ever think you were anything but extraordinary?” His blue eyes bore straight into yours searching for answers.

 

“You don’t mean that.” You whispered. Your eyes unconsciously closed. You ignored the hand dropping your chin and resting on your waist.

 

“Lucifer,” you started but you were interrupted by his lips pressed against yours. His cold lips moved against yours as his hand wrapped around your head. He gently maneuvered you both so you were lying down on the bed, his arm propping him up beside your head. His lips moved from your mouth and down along your jaw.

 

“Do you hate me?” He muttered. He pulled away; his face hovered above yours.

 

“The things I’ve done. The reputation I have. Can you accept me?” He breathed. You saw the worry in his eyes. You lifted your hand and cupped his cheek. You sighed.

 

“Your actions,” you started “honestly make sense. As weird as that sounds, I’m going to defend the devil here.” His blue eyes widened.

 

“You did what you believed what right.” You said. “And I can’t hate you for that. Even if what you believed was right was hating me.” You finished quietly. You watched the confusion set in.

 

“I could never hate you.” He whispered. “I didn’t hate humanity. I didn’t want to be replaced by humanity.” He rolled over onto his side and propped his head on his hand. You moved to mirror his pose.

 

“Gabriel wasn’t wrong.” He continued. “I was jealous. I think his words were ‘I didn’t like when Dad brought the new baby home.’ He was right. I thought humanity was screwed up monkeys honestly - flawed, violent, and abhorrent. I couldn’t fathom being replaced by them.” Lucifer fell to his back.

 

“Jealousy.” He scoffed. “For that I fell. But I could never hate you.” He murmured.

 

“Flawed,” he scoffed. “How wrong I was.

 

You weighed your options before acting on impulse.

 

“Wanna prove it?” You asked tentatively. You moved quickly and straddled Lucifer, you pelvis pushing against his. His eyes flew open and you smirked down at him. His hands slid up your jean covered thighs. You leaned down and fiddled with the hem of the t-shirt. You pushed it up and over his head, your fingers trailed down his chest and back to the waistband of his jeans. His eyes never faltered from you as you popped open the button. He worked with you as you pulled the denim off of him and pushed his pants off the bed. He smirked at you as you watched his boxers grow.

 

“Someone’s happy to see me.” You muttered. Lucifer’s smirk turned into a grin. He rolled his eyes as you pulled his boxers off allowing his cock to spring free and bounce against his stomach. You wrapped your hand around its base and slowly moved your hand up and down his length. Lucifer’s eyes shut as you swept your thumb up across the head and back down again. You held in a smirk as you watched his head fall against the pillow. You leaned down and wrapped your lips around him. Lucifer’s eyes shot open and his head snapped up.

 

“Y/N,” he groaned as you started to suck hard. You took him deeper and deeper into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat. You pulled back slightly and his hand rested on the back of your head. Lucifer was not quiet as you moved your mouth along his cock. His groans only spurred you on as you worked him. You felt him come close to coming and pulled off of him with a gentle pop. You sat back and watched his chest heave as he caught his breath. His eyes wandered down your body.

 

“You’re still clothed.” He said when his breathing calmed. You looked down and then back to him.

 

“So it would seem.” You toyed playfully at the edge of your tank top.

 

“Help me out?” You whispered. With great enthusiasm, Lucifer tore your shirt over your head and tossed it aside. He made quick work of your bra and pajama pants disposing of them the same way. You pulled your panties off and were left naked in front of the devil himself.

 

You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He captured your hands in his and brought them to his lips.

 

“You’re beautiful, Y/N.” He said kissing your knuckles lightly. His blue eyes flitted up to meet yours. You smiled lightly before your confidence returned. You crawled up and straddled him again. His hands gripped your hips. You lined yourself up with his cock and slowly sunk down onto him. You placed your hands on his chest and settled down, him fully sheathed within you.

 

“Oh, shit, Lucifer.” You breathed. He laughed gently. You slowly began to move up and down his cock. He sat up gently and wrapped his arms around your back. You groaned at the change of angle, his cock filling you perfectly; the stretch that touched the borderline of pleasure and pain. His hands helped you ride him. Your foreheads pressed against each other and your arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Say my name.” He whispered. “Please.” You gasped as he hit you perfectly with every movement.

 

“Lucifer,” you whispered. His eyes squeezed shut.

“Lucifer,” you cried again louder. You leaned down and kissed him hard. He nearly froze in surprise, but allowed you to take control. You broke away as you came close to coming. One of your hands dropped down to your clit and started rubbing yourself.

 

“Come with me, Lucifer.” You moaned against his mouth. His arms tightened around you and you both fell over the edge, his cum filling you. You both held each other while you caught your breath. Eventually, Lucifer fell back against the bed pulling you with him. You groaned.

 

“We need to get cleaned up.” You muttered. His chest vibrated with deep laughter and you heard the snap of his fingers.

“Angel, remember?” He murmured. You were both clean and redressed in pajamas. Lucifer’s arms wrapped around your waist and you settled against his chest. His fingers rubbed soft circles along your back.

 

“You’re the only one that’s ever actually tried to understand. The only person who has shown at least the smallest amount of sympathy.” He murmured.

 

“Sympathy for the devil?” You joked lightly. Even though you couldn’t see him, you felt him smile. You were almost asleep when he shifted again.

 

“I love you, Y/N.” He whispered. You smiled against the soft fabric of his shirt.

 

“I love you, too.” You muttered sleepily. You felt him laugh again.

 

“I thought you were asleep already.” He whispered. You shook your head no.

 

“Sleep, my human. My flawed, perfectly human, lover.”

 

 


End file.
